


Asexual? That's Pretty Poggers

by MicrosoftPain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Karl Jacobs, Confusion, Fluff, Insecurity, Karl Jacobs-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Polyamory, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity has no idea what asexual means, Winged Alexis | Quackity, but obviously no actual smexy times, discussion of hypothetical smexy times, he gets it eventually tho and is very supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain
Summary: Karl’s pretty sure he’s asexual. He just doesn’t know how to tell his fiancés.Luckily an opportunity arises.(If I find out any CCs are uncomfy with this sort of thing I will take it down! Also I ship SMP characters not people!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 270





	Asexual? That's Pretty Poggers

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.A. I myself am not asexual, so all of the asexual logistics come from the internet (and my friend), and Karl's place on the asexual spectrum is based off my friend's. If I messed something up, feel free to tell me! :D
> 
> (Also I’m very much aware that IRL Karl has decided to not identify as asexual cuz he’s unsure, but I think that it would be okay to make my version of C!Karl ace cuz lord knows my ace kiddos need more representation! Again I ship SMP characters not people!)

Karl's pretty damn sure he's asexual. He's been thinking it over quite a bit, doing research and deep-diving into his psych, and it just makes sense. The concept of seeing someone and immediately wanting to sleep with them, a concept Quackity likes to talk about _a lot_ , just doesn't make sense to him. He can find people attractive of course, but it was more... well... he doesn't quite know how to explain it. To him, people are kind of like flowers, they're nice to look at, but he doesn't want to shove them down his pants.

The same applies to his fiancés.

He loves them so, so, much, and can spend all day gazing into their eyes or holding them in his arms, but he never fantasizes about them in a sexual way. He just doesn't want them in a sexual way. He doesn't want anyone in a sexual way. For instance, when sees people naked he isn't turned on, but he isn't uncomfortable either. He's just... indifferent.

He's pretty indifferent to the concept of sex too.

That's probably a conversation he needs to have with Sapnap and Quackity at some point. There’s no rush though, since they'd been together for a while and hadn't even talked about anything past making out.

The thought of talking about it made him somewhat uneasy. What if he's just confused? What if he's just faking it? What if Sapnap and Quackity don't like that he's ace? What if they're insulted that he doesn't want to have sex with them? Quackity does joke about sex a lot. What if-?

Karl's pulled from his thoughts when the bedroom door opens and Karl's fiancés tumble in, all smiles and flushed cheeks. They'd clearly been making out, with collars pulled low and red-bitten lips on full display. Quackity's hand is fisted in Sapnap's shirt, urging him towards the bed as Sapnap shuts the door.

Quackity looks wrecked, his neck mottled with bruising hickeys, the feathers on his wings ruffled, and his beanie knocked to the side to reveal messy black hair. Sapnap is in a similar disheveled state, though his neck is significantly less marked.

"Saaaaap" Quackity whines, tugging on Sapnap's shirt, completely oblivious to the fact that Karl's in the room. Sapnap giggles, letting the door click shut behind him before capturing Quackity's lips again. They fit together so well Karl can't quite tell where on ends and the other begins. They looked so happy and in love and perfectly able to have a healthy sex life without him.

_They don't need him._

Karl shuns the intrusive thought as soon as it comes. They might not need him exactly, but they want him. They love him. At least right now they do. That might change. It probably won’t. Hopefully won’t.

Karl clears his throat loudly, causing his two lovers to jump away from each other in surprise, eyes wildly searching the room for him. Karl cracks a smile from his spot on the bed and Sapnap laughs when their eyes meet.

"Hey baby." He smiles widely. "You really got me. What the hekk man?"

"Why are you in bed? It's like eight." Quackity asks, wings fluttering embarrassedly, face a pretty shade of red. Then he gets a familiar look on his face. "You waiting for us to join you?" He winks.

Karl blushes, suddenly very interested in the blanket he was fiddling with.

"Karl? You okay darling?" Sapnap asks, ever observant of Karl’s anxious behaviours, and makes his way to sit down on the bed beside him. Quackity does the same, flopping down on the other side of him.

Karl bites his lip, taking a deep breath. Is he really gonna do this right now? He looks up and locks eyes with Sapnap, who has a concerned look on his face. He tentatively holds his hand out to Karl, a tactic that Sapnap and Karl had originally made for Quackity, when he's having a particularly bad day and doesn't want to be touched. Karl takes the outstretched hand with a small smile.

"It's okay, Cariño." Quackity spoke up from his other side, and Karl turned to meet another set of concerned eyes. "Whatever it is, we'll fix it together, right?"

"I don't think it needs to be fixed." Karl begins to explain, and Quackity and Sapnap shift closer, Quackity grabbing Karl's other hand. Karl takes another deep breath. He can do this. They probably won't hate him. Probably.

"Okay." Sapnap replies softly, eyes filled with love, thumb tracing the back of Karl's hand. He has both of their full attention and he knows it.

"I-I think I'm asexual." He mutters.

There's silence for a second.

"Asexual?" Quackity asks, eyebrow quirked in confusion. "A-sexual. Sexual? You horny?" He has no idea what the term means, and it's obvious.

Karl barks out a laugh, and he can hear Sapnap snicker beside him.

"No, Q, it's the opposite, actually." Karl smiles, gently squeezing both his fiancés hands.

"What do you mean?" Quackity asks. "Like erectile dysfunction or something?"

Karl knows Quackity isn't being oblivious on purpose, he just talks when he doesn't understand something to try and cover for the fact that he doesn't understand, Sapnap says it's a defense mechanism, but that doesn't help the anxiety that curls in his gut. Thankfully, Sapnap steps in.

"Quackity, asexuality is a sexual orientation, well, sort of. It means someone who doesn't have sexual attraction. It's different for everybody obviously, but that's what it is loosely." Sapnap explains patiently. Quackity nods, and Karl can tell he's trying his best to understand. Karl's boyfriend is very smart when he understands things, but it always takes him a second to absorb new information.

"Sexual attraction is like, seeing someone and wanting to like sleep with them right? Like you're not attracted to anybody in like a sexy way?" Quackity asks, turning to Karl.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah pretty much."

"So you don't like sex? You don't want it with anybody?" He asks. Oh no, Karl can definitely see where this is going.

"I don't- I mean- I don't really want to, no, but I'm not fully opposed to the idea either? I don't really know. I'm just... indifferent I guess." Karl mutters.

"That's okay, you don't have to fully understand." Sapnap says encouragingly. "We support you." Karl sends him a thankful smile. He truly can't express how much he loves his fiancés. Though he's not quite sure if it is 'we' yet, since Quackity seems to still be pondering the idea.

"Do you still like kissing? Do you want me to stop being shirtless or changing in front of you? Do you want me to stop making suggestive jokes?" Quackity suddenly asks, and then quickly shuts his mouth and loosens his grip on Karl's hand as if he thought Karl was going to be upset with him. That definitely wasn't what Karl was expecting him to say.

"No, nothing's changing, Q," Karl reassures, "I just don't really want sex. And I can finally put what I've been feeling into words."

Quackity seems to relax at that, and he finally meets eyes with Karl for the first time since his confession.

"Yeah, that's totally poggers Karl. I don't think I'm gonna be ready for anything steamy for a very long time anyway. Not after..." Quackity trails off, chuckling awkwardly and fiddling with the hem of his shirt uncomfortably. Karl and Sapnap both know the implications of his statement. Not after _Schlatt._

Karl squeezes Quackity's hand comfortingly. Sapnap steers the conversation back to Karl.

"Like I said we'll always support you Karl. I'll always support both my adorable fiancés." He mutters, letting go of Karl's hand to lean over and cup his cheek. Karl leaned into the touch, resting his forehead against Sapnap's. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Fuckin cheesy." Quackity cut in, shifting to sit himself in Karl's lap. He sends the two a lopsided smile. "It's probably best you don't think with your dick anyways Karl, look where it's gotten me so far." He teases. "I think the only decision I've ever made without it was falling for you guys, and that's probably gonna be the only good call I'll ever make."

Then they're laughing again, and Sapnap leans over to kiss both of them on the cheek.

Karl's pretty damn sure he's never been happier.


End file.
